Sōsuke Aizen
Sōsuke Aizen (jap.: 藍染 惣右介 Aizen Sōsuke) ist der ehemalige Kommandant der 5. Kompanie, bevor er mit seinen Verbündeten Kaname Tōsen und Gin Ichimaru, die Soul Society verriet und nach Hueco Mundo ging, um einen Krieg gegen die Soul Society vorzubereiten und wird zum Hauptantagonisten der Serie. Seine ehemahlige Vize-kommandantin ist Momo Hinamori. Als er noch der Soul Society diente, forschte er heimlich zusammen mit seinen zwei Komplizen nach einer Methode an mehr Kraft zu gelangen, indem er die Kräfte eines Shinigami und eines Hollow miteinander verschmelzen ließ. Als Ichigo Kurosaki und seine Freunde in Seireitei eindrangen um Rukia Kuchiki vor ihrer Hinrichtung zu retten, schaffte er es durch einen brillanten Plan das Hōgyoku in die Hände zu bekommen, indem er die Exekution Rukias in die Wege leitete und die meinsten der anderen Kommandanten der Soul Society manipulierte. Nachdem er das Hōgyoku an sich genommen hat, offenbart er seine wahren Absichten. In der Serie ist er der eigentliche Hauptfeind, der zusammen mit Gin Ichimaru und Kaname Tōsen in Hueco Mundo lebt, um eine Armee aus Arrancar und Hollow zu erschaffen, sein Hauptziel allerdings ist es die Soul Society zusammen mit dem Geisteskönig zu vernichten und dessen Platz als Gott der Welt einzunehmen. Im Moment beteiligen sich die drei am Kampf in Karakura. Erscheinung thumb|left|200px|Aizen zu seiner Kommandantenzeit Vor seinem Verrat an der Soul Society hüllte sich Aizen in den Mantel eines gutmütigen, weisen Mannes mit braunen Haaren, der eine Brille mit schwarzem, quadratischem Gestell trägt. Wie jeder Shinigami trug er einen Shihakushō und einen Kommandantenhaori. Er ist ein hochgewachsener Mann von gutem Körperbau. Doch nach der Offenlegung seines Verrates veränderte er sein Aussehen, indem er sich seiner Brille entledigte, sich durch die Haare fährt was eine neue Frisur entstehen lässt (die Haare sind glatt nach hinten gekämmt und eine Strähne fällt ihm ins Gesicht) und so seine extrem bedrohlichen Augen enthüllt. Dies scheint eine visuelle Geste zu sein, denn so zeigt er sämtlichen Personen die nur seine "Maske" kannten, dass der Aizen den sie zu kennen glaubten, nie existiert hatte. Als Anführer der Arrancar trägt Aizen nun eine weiße Uniform, die der Uniform der Arrancar gleicht, jedoch ist unter dieser immer noch sein Shihakushō zu erkennen. Nach der Transformation hat er sich erneut verändert. So gehen seine Haare ihm nun den ganzen Rücken hinunter seine Augäpfel sind schwarz und seine Iriden grau-blau, ähnlich Ichigos, wenn sein Reiatsu auf Höchststand ist. Seine Uniform hat sich nicht groß veränder, nur dass er sie oben offen trägt und der Kragen vorne ausgefranzt sind. Er trägt nun weiße Stiefel. Auf der colorierten ersten Seite wird er so gezeigt, seine Kleidung im Anime könnte später abweichen. Persönlichkeit Aizen schien am Anfang ein sehr freundlicher, stark respektierter Kommandant zu sein und wurde von vielen, besonders von seiner Vizekommandantin Momo Hinamori bewundert. Er trat stets freundlich und respektvoll auf und gewann die Beliebtheit und das Vertrauen der meisten Mitglieder Soul Society. Jedoch war dies nur eine Maske um seine sehr gefährliche und kaltblütige Natur zu verschleiern. In Wahrheit kümmern ihn seine Untergebenen nur wenig (sowohl in der Vergangenheit, als auch in der Gegenwart) und ist bereit, fast jeden von ihnen als Mittel in seinem eigenen konstruierten Spiel "ein Schachspiel" zu verwenden. Nach eigenen Angaben ist er an keinerlei Moralvorstellungen gebunden, da er sie als lästige Einschränkung seines Potenzials ansieht. So würde er beispielsweise auch jemanden töten oder manipulieren wenn er es für nötig hält. Er liebt lange, komplizierte und etwas verwirrende Reden von denen die meisten keinen wirklichen Sinn ergeben, bis er sein Vorhaben erklärt und seine Untergebenen dabei oft als Spielzeug zur bloßen Unterhaltung ausnutzt. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Shinigami, die Ehre und Güte selbst im Kampf gegen einen Espada oder Arrancar besitzen, zeigt Aizen nie Mitgefühl oder Stolz. Auch zeigt er selten ein Anzeichen von Sorge oder Reue und hat oft ganze Ereignisse bereits lange im Voraus geplant. Kurz bevor er nach Hueco Mundo aufbricht, erklärte er Renji, dass er den wahren Aizen nie kennen gelernt hat und diese Behauptung wird durch sein neues Aussehen unterstrichen. Bevor er geht erklärt er Jūshirō Ukitake, dass niemand im Himmel angefangen hat, nicht einmal Gott. Aizen meint daraufhin, dass er derjenige sein werde der im Himmel stehen wird um die unerträgliche Leere auf dem Thron der Welt auszufüllen. Aizen trägt später in Hueco Mundo Kleidung von gleicher Art wie die, die er für die Arrancar gemacht hat; desweiteren sitzt er auf einem Thron, woraus deutlich wird, das er eine starke politische Macht innerhalb Hueco Mundos besitzt, als eine Art König Hueco Mundos. Diesen Platz nahm einst der Espada Barragan Luisenbarn ein. Es ist bekannt das er während seiner Zeit als Kommandant Tofu mochte, dafür jedoch gekochte Eier nicht ausstehen kann. In seiner Freizeit las er viel und er ist in der Kalligrafie sehr bewandert und hielt auch regelmäßig Vorträge darüber in der Shinigamiakademie, als er die Soul Society noch nicht verlassen hatte. Einmal im Monat erlaubte er es den Mitgliedern seiner Kompanie sogar sein Kalligrafiezimmer zu betreten und selbst die Beliebtheit seines Kalligrafie-Wahlkurses in der Shinigamieakademie ging soweit, das die Klasse bei jedem Kurstreffen bis auf den letzten Platz belegt war und die Studenten sogar von den Gängen draußen aus seinen Vorträgen lauschten. Nicht einmal nach seinem Verrat hat diese Beliebtheit abgenommen und die meisten der Studenten hoffen noch immer das er irgendwann zurückkommen wird. Als der gegenwärtige Anführer einer Armee von Arrancar, kontrolliert Aizen seine neuen Untergebenen entweder durch Respekt, was aus dem Gespräch zwischen Orihime Inoue und Ulquiorra Cifer hervorgeht, indem dieser ihr sagt das sie alle nur zu dem Zweck existieren "Aizen näher an sein Ziel zu bringen", oder durch Angst, als er zum Beispiel Grimmjow Jeagerjaques mit dem Tod drohte, sollte dieser es wagen Tōsen anzugreifen. Der Arrancar Iceringer behauptete auch, dass sie ihm alle folgen würden, da er keinerlei Angst kennt, denn dies finden Geschöpfe die aus Angst und Verzweiflung geboren sind, bewundernswert. Andere Arrancar haben teilweise ihre eigenen Motivationen, so wie Szayel Aporro Granz, der Aizen aus der Hoffnung folgt, dass dieser alle Nicht-Hollows auslöscht, oder Starrk aus Dankbarkeit darüber, dass Aizen ihn von seiner Einsamkeit befreit hat. Seine Untergebenen behandelt Aizen auf den ersten Blick mit großem Respekt, doch es wird klar, dass sie für ihn bloß ein Mittel zum Zweck sind. Versagen diese, so wird Aizen diese schnell wieder los, wie zum Beispiel durch die Exequias. Bis heute scheint Gin Ichimaru die einzige Person zu sein, die im Stande ist hinter die Maske von Aizen sehen zu können. Gin bewies auch, dass er die Fähigkeit besitzt Aizens Gefühle richtig zuzuordnen, was sich ergab, als Ichigo und seine Freunde in Las Noches eindrangen und einen erfolgreichen Kampf nach dem anderen absolvierten, sowie die Tatsache das er Aizen damit neckte, das er Hinamoris einschreiten im Karakura Kampf nicht erwartet habe und überrascht war. Im Vergleich dazu hat Kaname Tōsen keine solcher Fähigkeiten gezeigt und zählt auch zu den Opfern von Aizens manipulierendem Spiel, beispielsweise als Aizen ihn dazu bringt Grimmjow an seiner Stelle zu bestrafen, damit er selbst weiterhin als Unschuldslamm dasteht. Als viele seiner Untergebenen, darunter auch Kaname Tousen, im Kampf von Fake Karakura Town fallen, wird klar, dass sie für Aizen nur ein Mittel zum Zweck waren, da ihre Tode ihn kaum kümmern, in den meisten Fällen sieht er einfach weg oder entledigt sich sogar selbst seiner "zu schwachen" Untergebenen und meint, sie seien einfach nicht stark genug, um für ihn zu kämpfen. Ziele Als Aizen Soul Society verrät, hält er eine Rede darüber, dass er Höher stehen will, als ein jener es geschafft hat, also zu einer Art Gottheit werden will. Genaueres deckte er aber vorerst nicht auf. Es wurde durch Erforschung seiner Notizen durch die Soul Society später, aufgedeckt dass es Aizens wahres Ziel ist, den König der Soul Society vom Thron zu stoßen, dafür jedoch braucht er den Königsschlüssel (王鍵, oken), einen dreizähnigen goldenen Schlüssel welcher ein Portal zu der Dimension öffnet in der der König residiert. Obwohl die Position des Originalschlüssels nur Genryuusai Yamamoto bekannt ist, hat Aizen herausgefunden wie das Original hergestellt wurde und wie man einen Weiteren herstellen kann. Um den Schlüssel zu kreieren muss Aizen 100.000 Seelen in Karakura Town, die Stadt in der eine ungewöhnlich hohe Konzentration an Geisterpartikeln vorkommt, versammeln. Neben dem Opfern von 100.000 Seelen (also lebenden Menschen) würde das Herstellen des Schlüssels zudem einen großen Teil von Karakura Town zerstören. Viel später, in einem Gespräch mit Ichigo Kurosaki, gab er weiterhin preis, dass seine Manipulation eines seiner Ziele war, da Ichigo etwas Besonderes ist. Doch bevor er weiteres preis geben konnte, erschien Isshin Kurosaki und hinderte ihn daran. Vergangenheit thumb|right|230px|Aizen als Vizekommandant Vor etwa 110 Jahren war Aizen Vizekommandant der 5. Kompanie und man sieht ihn das erste Mal, als er sich auf den Weg zum Wohnbereich seines Kommandanten, Shinji Hirako, macht. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch zwischen ihm und Shinji, in dem klar wird, dass Shinji ihn eher respektlos behandelt, begeben sich die beiden zu einer Kommandantensitzung, die im Hauptquartier der 1. Kompanie stattfindet. Als sie dort ankommen, beobachtet Aizen wie die Vizekommandantin der 12. Kompanie Hiyori Sarugaki seinen Kommandanten angreift und es endet in einer amüsanten Auseinandersetzung zwischen den beiden. Er hält sich im Hintergrund, während sich die anderen Kommandanten versammeln und eine kurze Unterhaltung über die derzeitige Lage der Gotei 13 führen. Während er alles belauscht, erwähnt Shunsui Kyōraku das die vorherige Kommandantin der 12. Kompanie befördert wurde, wird jedoch von Aizen unterbrochen, als dieser fragt um was für eine Beförderung es sich dabei handelte. Anfangs vermutete Aizen, dass sie zu einem Mitglied der Zentralen 46 ernannt wurde. Jedoch erklärt Shunsui das es nichts mit der Zentralen 46 zu tun habe und das die ehemalige Kommandantin Kirio Hikifune in der königlichen Spezialgarde aufgenommen worden ist. Nach dieser Enthüllung ist Aizen mehr als geschockt. Es wird vermutet, dass ihn genau diese Mitteilung zu seinen weiteren Plänen führte. thumb|left|230px|Aizen wird von Shinji enttarnt Nach der Ernennung Kisuke Uraharas zum neuen Kommandanten der 12. Kompanie, unterhält sich Shinji am darauffolgenden Abend mit Urahara über seine neuen Aufgaben. Nachdem er sich wieder entfernt, fragt Shinji "wie lange er noch vorhabe sie heimlich zu beobachten", dabei benutzt er seine Hand um eine Art Tarnmantel aus Reiatsu, den Aizen um sich ausgebreitet und hinter dem er sich verborgen gehalten hatte, von ihm wegzuziehen. Aizen beglückwünscht seinen Kommandanten daraufhin und fragt ihn, seit wann er wusste dass er da war, doch Shinji antwortet darauf nur, dass er es wusste seit Aizen im Bauch seiner Mutter gewesen war (Diese Phrase wird von Aizen später im Gespräch mit Ichigo Kurosaki angewandt) und befiehlt ihm ihm zu folgen. Aizen erwidert, dass dies nicht der Fall sein kann und gesteht ihm, dass er eine Person wie Shinji äußerst unheimlich finde, doch Shinji meint dass er derjenige von beiden sei der unheimlich ist. In der nächsten Nacht wird Aizen Zeuge davon wie der 3. Offizier seiner Kompanie von Gin Ichimaru getötet wird, der damals noch ein Kind war und offenbart ihm, dass er von seinem Können sehr beeindruckt ist. Aizen fragt ihn darauf, wie ihm der Kampf gefallen habe, doch Gin meinte darauf nur dass sein Gegner es nicht wert gewesen war. Weiteres aus dem Gespräch ist unbekannt, doch danach ist Gin als loyaler Untergebener Aizens an seiner Seite zu sehen. 9 Jahre später laufen Shinji und Aizen durch die Straßen von Seireitei, als sie auf Urahara, Hiyori und den 3. Offizier der 12. Kompanie, Mayuri Kurotsuchi stoßen. Während Shinji abermals in eine kindische Auseinandersetzung mit Hiyori gerät, fragt Aizen Urahara ob er schon die neusten Nachrichten gehört hat, was Urahara allerdings verneint. Shinji, der weiterhin alle Hände mit dem Mädchen zu tun hat, erzählt Urahara über die Serie von eigenartigen Todesfällen, die in Rukongai stattgefunden haben. Shinji informiert ihn auch darüber, dass die 9. Kompanie entsandt wurde um diese Vorkommnisse zu untersuchen.Nach dem plötzlichen Verschwinden der 9. Kompanie ruft General-Kommandant Yamamoto eine Notsitzung aus und ernennt ein Team, das Nachforschungen über den Aufenthalt der 9. Kompanie betreiben soll. Nachdem sie in Kontakt mit den hollowfizierten Mitglieder der 9. Kompanie kommen, wird das Expeditionsteam von einem unbekannten Gegner angegriffen. Währendessen wird Aizen nachts von Kommandant Shunsui Kyōraku und zwei anderen Shinigami, die gerade Wache gehalten haben, gesehen, während das Expeditionsteam noch auf der Suche nach den Vermissten ist. Später erfährt man, dass der 5. Offizier der 9. Kompanie, Kaname Tōsen, hinter dem Verrat der 9. Kompanie steckte und dem Kommandanten Kensei Muguruma sein Schwert in den Rücken gestoßen und seine Offizierskollegen Kasaki Heizou, Eishima Shinobu und Gizaeimon Todō getötet hatte, die Kensei bei seiner Mission begleiteten. Er griff auch später das Team, das gesandt wurde um die vermissten 9. Kompaniemitglieder aufzuspüren an, indem er sein Bankai einsetzte. Als Kommandant Shinji Hirako ihn in einer späteren Heraussetzung fragt, warum er seinen Kommandanten verrät, ist er überrascht, als ersterer von seinem eigenen Vizekommandanten Aizen die Antwort erhält, der versichert das Tōsen niemanden verraten hat und das er wirklich sehr loyal sei und er nur treu ergeben seinen Befehlen folgte. thumb|right|230px|Aizen taucht mit Gin und Tōsen am Ort des Geschehens auf Shinji gibt, nachdem Aizens Verrat aufgedeckt wurde zu, dass er nicht wirklich überrascht ist und Aizen fragt ihn, ob er ihn verdächtigt habe und gesteht, dass er dies von seinem Kommandanten auch erwartet hatte. Shinji erklärt daraufhin, dass er wusste, dass etwas an Aizen gefährlich war und dass man ihm nicht vertrauen durfte. Das war einer der Gründe, warum Shinji ihn zu seinem Vizekommandanten ernannte, damit er ihn so besser im Auge behalten konnte. Aizen sagt ihm, dass er dankbar für seine starken Zweifel an ihm sei, da er ihm somit einiges leichter gemacht hatte. Dadurch begreift Shinji, dass er Aizen vielleicht früher hätte durchschauen können, wenn er sich jemals die Mühe gemacht hätte ihn kennenzulernen und ihm nicht von Anfang an zu misstrauen. Dann hätte er wahrscheinlich auch bemerkt, dass es nicht Aizen war, der ihm in den letzten Monaten immer durch Seireitei gefolgt war, sondern eine Illusion, erschaffen durch Absolute Hypnose. Aizen beleidigt ihn daraufhin wegen seines falschen Verhaltens ihm gegenüber. Aizen beginnt damit die Fähigkeiten seines Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu zu erklären. Er erwähnt auch, dass er sich immer geweigert habe Shinjis Vizekommandant zu werden, aber sich letztendlich doch für diese Handlung entschieden habe, da Shinjis Misstrauen ihm gegenüber diese Position perfekt machte, um seine Pläne zu verwirklichen. Aizen gibt Shinji die Schuld an allem was passiert ist und behauptet, dass er verantwortlich dafür sei, was mit seinen Kameraden geschehen ist, was diesen provoziert und die Beschleunigung seiner Hollowfikation auslöst. Aizen bedankt sich letztendlich dafür, dass er so leicht zu provozieren ist und merkt an, dass er sich schon sehr darauf freue zu beobachten, wie er sich in einen Hollow verwandelt. Als er sich bereit macht, Shinji und die anderen zu töten, tauchen Kisuke Urahara und Tessai Tsukabishi am Ort des Geschehens auf, um Aizen daran zu hindern seinen Kommandanten zu töten. Aizen und Urahara haben eine kurze Diskussion über Aizens Beweggründe, bis Urahara bemerkt, dass das Expeditionsteam schwere Verletzungen davon getragen hat, die Hollowfikation aber weiter voranschreitet. Aizen rät Urahara sich zurückuziehen und gesteht, dass er für die vielen verschwundenen Personen in Rukongai verantwortlich ist. Da Aizen sich früher mit Experimenten bei Shinigami- und Hollow-Mischlingen beschäftigt hatte, wobei er eine unbekannte Methode dafür verwendete, die Seelen dazu zu zwingen sich in Hollows zu verwandeln, ist er der Verantwortliche dafür, seinen ehemaligen Kommandanten und sieben andere Shinigami in Vizards verwandelt zu haben, obwohl er abstreitet irgendetwas damit zu tun zu haben. Aizen flieht mit seinen Komplizen vom Ort des Geschehens, da es dort nichts mehr für ihn zu tun gibt. Um sie bei der Flucht zu hindern, setzt Tessai Hadō #88 ein. Aizen blockt den Angriff allerdings mit Leichtigkeit mit Bakudō #81 ab, was ihnen zur Flucht verhilft. Der im Kido sehr bewanderte Tessai ist stark geschockt, da ein Lieutinant einen Spruch mit der Nummer 81 ohne Beschwörung anwendet und darüber hinaus seinen Angriff abwehren kann. thumb|left|200px|Kommandant Aizen und Vizekommandant Gin IchimaruEinige Zeit nach diesen Ereignissen ernannte man Aizen zum Kommandanten der 5. Kompanie und er machte Gin zu seinem Vizekommandanten und zu seiner rechten Hand. Aizen experimentierte weiterhin an Hollow und als er eine neue Spezies von Riesenhollow erforschte, die dazu fähig waren ihr Reiatsu zu verbergen, wurde Aizens Interesse an Momo Hinamori, Izuru Kira, und Renji Abarai geweckt. Da er das hohe Potenzial der drei erkannte, nahm Aizen sie alle nach ihrer Ausbildung in seiner Kompanie auf. Während die beiden gehorsamen und treuen Shinigami Kira und Hinamori Vizekommandanten der 3. beziehungsweise 5. Kompanie unter dem Befehl Gins und Aizens wurden, erwies sich Renji als zu rebellisch und er wurde in die 11. Kompanie versetzt (später wechselte er dann in die 6. Kompanie und wurde dort zum Vizekommandant). Etwas später schickte er den von ihm erschaffenen Hollow Metastacia, der Unheil in der Soul Society anrichtete und Kaien Shibas Körper übernahm, aber von Rukia getötet werden konnte. Metastacias geistlicher Körper kam in Hueco Mundo zurück und wurde von Aaroniero Arruruerie gegessen. Gin und Tōsen ernannte man später zu Kommandanten der 3. beziehungsweise 9. Kompanie, sie blieben Aizen gegenüber aber weiterhin treu ergeben. Aizens Worten zufolge gab es für ihn nie jemand anderen als Gin, und nur Gin, den er als seinen einzigen Untergebenen ansah, selbst nachdem Hinamori zu seiner Vizekommandantin wurde. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt während ihrer Kommandantenzeit besuchten Aizen, Gin und Tōsen heimlich Barragan Luisenbarn, den König von Hueco Mundo und Herrscher über Las Noches. Er und Barragan unterhielten sich miteinander und er bat Barragan darum, sein Zanpakutō anzusehen. Danach fragte er ihn, ob er mit seiner Existenz zufrieden sei und ob er sich ihm anschließen wolle, um eine neue Welt zu erschaffen, die ihm zu noch mehr Macht verhelfen kann. Barragan wies dieses Angebot jedoch ab, da er davon überzeugt war, dass es keine höhere Macht gäbe als seine. Aizen offenbarte Barragan daraufhin sein Shikai und zeigte ihm die Vernichtung seiner Armee. Somit fügte er ihm eine schmerzhafte Erniedrigung zu. Dieser schwor daraufhin, Aizen eines Tages zu vernichten und das dies für alle Ewigkeit sein größtes Ziel sein werde; er konnte es aber nie erfüllen. Handlung 2. Saga: Soul Society Als Aizen erfährt, dass Rukia Kuchiki, nach Monaten ihres Verschwindens, wieder aufgespürt wurde, tötet er alle Mitglieder der Zentralen 46. Schnell manipuliert er alle durch eine ausgeklügelte Verschwörung. Durch die Fähigkeit seines Zanpakutō erzeugt er die Illusion, dass die Zentralkammer der 46 noch funktioniert und trifft alle Entscheidungen selbst, die diese eigentlich machen sollte. Dadurch ordnet er sofort an, dass Rukia zur Soul Society zurückgebracht werden soll, um exekutiert zu werden. Sie wird mit der Hōgyoku in ihrem Körper zurückgebracht, und Aizen verlegt ihr Exekutionsdatum immer weiter nach oben, während er in der Zentralkammer der 46 seine Untersuchungen durchführt. thumb|200px|left|Aizens "Tod" Gleichzeitig versucht er innerhalb der Soul Society Misstrauen zu erwecken und erwähnt gegenüber Renji Abarai das vermutlich eine Verschwörung geplant sei (ohne dabei jedoch den Verdacht aufkommen zu lassen, dass er dahinter steckt) und versucht Ichigo Kurosakis Eindringen und das der Ryoka in Seireitei mit Gins Hilfe zu verhindern und den Verdacht unter den versammelten Kommandanten, besonders bei Tōshirō Hitsugaya gegen Gin zu verstärken, der ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und Aizen belauscht hatte, was Hitsugaya allerdings glauben ließ, das Gin Aizen töten will. thumb|200px|Aizens DoppelgängerSpäter benutzt er die Kraft seines Zanpakutō, um jeden denken zu lassen, er wäre ermordet worden und veranlasst Gin, jeden glauben zu lassen, er wäre der Mörder. Aizen arrangiert auch, dass seine Vizekommandantin, Momo Hinamori, denkt, ihr Freund Toshiro Hitsugaya hätte Aizen getötet. Wegen der Art des Urteils und der Hinrichtung teilt sich die Gotei 13 in Gruppen auf und die Kommandanten beginnen, sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen. Während des Tumultes führt Gin die nicht offenkundigen Teile des Plans aus, welcher anfängt aufzufliegen, als die Kommandantin der 4. Kompanie, Retsu Unohana feststellt, dass etwas mit Aizens Leiche nicht stimmt. Aizen gibt sich zu erkennen und tötet dabei fast seine Vizekommandantin und besiegt Hitsugaya mit großer Leichtigkeit in einem Kampf. Er wird jedoch plötzlich von Unohana überrascht und er offenbart ihr, dass es sich bei seiner angeblichen Leiche nur um sein Schwert handelte, welches sein Aussehen angenommen habe und erklärt ihr und ihrer Vizekommandantin Isane Kotetsu die Fähigkeiten seines Zanpakutō, das sie alle in Hypnose versetzt hatte. Er gibt auch bekannt, dass Tōsen immer sein Untergebener gewesen sei, welchem er aufgetragen habe, Renji Abarai und Rukia Kuchiki zu ihm zu bringen und telepotiert sich zusammen mit Gin auf den Sōkyoku Hügel, auf dem Tōsen bereits mit den beiden auf ihn wartet. Dort befiehlt er Renji Rukia hierzulassen und sofort zu verschwinden. Als Renji sich dagegen weigert, schlägt Aizen einfach vor, dass es in thumb|right|200px|Aizen und Gin tauchen auf dem Sōkyoku Hügel aufOrdnung sei, wenn er sie weiterhin festhalten will, aber das würde seine Arme kosten und deswegen sollte er lieber zur Seite treten. Daraufhin zieht Aizen sein Schwert und greift Renji an, doch Renji ist noch in der Lage rechtzeitig sein Schwert zu ziehen um Aizens Angriff abzublocken und sein rechter Arm wird nur leicht verletzt. Aizen lobt sein Können, aber beklagt sich auch über Renjis Eigensinn, denn da er einmal einer seiner Offiziere gewesen war, will er einen ehemaligen Untergebenen nicht töten. Als Renji ihn daraufhin fragt, warum Aizen dann Hinamori getötet habe, rechtfertigt dieser sich damit, dass er den Mord an ihr mehr aus Mitgefühl getan habe, da Hinamori ohne ihn nicht leben könne. Als Renji bei diesen Worten Aizen versucht mit seinem Shikai anzugreifen, wehrt dieser das Schwert mit seiner bloßen Hand ab und zerstört die einzelnen Segmente der Klinge, was auch Renji verletzt. Als Renji sich weiterhin weigert Rukia preiszugeben, bereitet Aizen sich darauf vor Renji zu töten, wird aber von Ichigo Kurosaki noch rechtzeitig daran gehindert. Ichigo verbündet sich mit Renji, doch sogar nachdem Renji die stärkste Attacke seines Shikai einsetzt um Ichigo somit eine Lücke zu schaffen um Aizen anzugreifen, schlägt der Angriff fehl. thumb|left|200px|Aizen besiegt Ichigo ... thumb|left|200px|... und Renji ohne große MüheAizen zeigt nämlich sein wahres Können, indem er mit Leichtigkeit Ichigos Klinge mit nur einem einzigen Finger abwehrt und ihn daraufhin mit seinem Schwert fast inzwei teilt. Später besiegt er den Kommandanten der 7. Kompanie, Sajin Komamura, mit einem #90 Hadō-Spruch, ohne eine Beschwörungsformel aufzusagen. Dabei sagt er auch noch, der Spruch habe nur ein Drittel seines zerstörerischen Potenzials freigelassen, obwohl dies schon reichte um einen Kommandanten außer Gefecht zu setzen. Danach entfernt er das Hōgyoku aus Rukias Körper, durch Nachforschungen Kisuke Uraharas jedoch so, dass er sie nicht dabei tötet. Während er sich für seine Abreise vorbereitet, befiehlt er Gin, Rukia zu töten. Allerdings wird Rukia von Byakuya Kuchiki gerettet, daraufhin zieht er sein Zanpakutō um sie selbst zu erledigen. Er wird jedoch plötzlich von Yoruichi Shihōin aufgehalten und von Soifons Zanpakutō bedroht. Er bezeichnet Yoruichi als ein "altes bekanntes Gesicht", aber er scheint weiterhin siegessicher, als drei der Tor-Wächter zu seiner Hilfe kommen, die unter Hypnose stehen. Aizen sagt daraufhin, dass nicht einmal Yoruichi und Soifon zusammen im Stande wären, ihn aufzuhalten, wenn sie es gleichzeitig mit den drei Tor-Wächtern zu tun bekommen. Aber die drei Wächter werden dank der Ankunft Kukaku Shibas und Jidanbō Ikkanzakas schnell besiegt. thumb|right|200px|Aizens wahres Gesicht Als er sich zu Gin umblickt um ihn um Unterstützung zu bitten, wird Gin von Rangiku Matsumoto seiner Kindheitsfreundin in Schach gehalten, welcher sich dann bei Aizen entschuldigt, da er von ihr gefangen genommen wurde. Plötzlich erscheinen auch alle anderen Kommandanten und Vizekommandanten der Gotei 13 und die Verräter werden umringt. Doch Aizen lächelt nur und meint das es nun Zeit ist zu gehen. Als Yoruichi begreift was geschieht, schreit sie Soifon zu, ihn loszulassen, denn mit einem Mal wird Aizen zusammen mit Gin und Tōsen in Licht gehüllt und von mehreren Menos Grande nach Hueco Mundo, durch den Gebrauch von Negación, gebracht. Während er die Lichtsäule empor schwebt, entfernt er seine Brille und verändert seine Frisur, indem er mit der Hand durch seine Haare fährt. Letztlich gibt er seine wahren Absichten bekannt, oben im Himmel stehen zu wollen, was seiner Meinung nach niemand zuvor getan habe. 4. Saga: Arrancar Ab diesem Zeitpunkt trägt Aizen eine andere Uniform, welche der der Arrancar ähnelt und beginnt damit immer mehr Arrancar mit Hilfe der Hōgyoku zu erschaffen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat er bereits eine mächtige Armee aus Top-Arrancar, den Espada, rekrutiert und eine Art Königsrolle in Hueco Mundo eingenommen. thumb|left|200px|Aizens neue UniformZu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt trifft er auch auf Coyote Starrk und Lilynette Gingerback und ist von den Fähigkeiten des Arrancar sehr beeindruckt. Er fragt ihn, ob er diesen Berg aus Hollow getötet hätte und Starrk erwidert ihm, dass sie einfach gestorben sind. Aizen macht Starrk daraufhin das Angebot sich ihm anzuschließen. Starrk glaubt das Aizen stark ist und zeigt sich bereit, sich ihm anzuschließen. Später schickt Aizen Grand Fisher und zwei andere starke, noch unvollendete Arrancar ins Diesseits. Grand Fisher wird allerdings von Isshin Kurosaki getötet und die anderen beiden von Ryūken Ishida vernichtet. Im Nachhinein vermuten Isshin und Urahara, dass Aizen diese Pseudo-Arrancar ins Diesseits geschickt hatte um Information über Ichigo zu erhalten, wessen Potenzial von ihm anerkannt wurde. Später beauftragt er Ulquiorra Cifer und Yammy Rialgo damit, Ichigo zu finden und über seine Fortschritte zu berichten. Dabei töten sie fast Tatsuki Arisawa, Chad und Orihime und Yammy gelingt es eine große Anzahl von Menschen im Park zu töten. Yammy wird dabei von Ichigo aufgehalten, welcher allerdings seinen inneren Hollow nicht unter Kontrolle hat und im entscheidenden Moment versagt. Durch Urahara Kisukes und Yoruichis Hilfe können die Espada jedoch zurückgeschlagen werden, da Ulquiorra meint, ihre Mission wäre beendet. Danach kehren Ulquiorra und Yammy zu einer Sitzung nach Hueco Mundo zurück, die aus Aizen und 20 anderen Arrancar (einschließlich dem Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, dessen Fracción und Tia Harribel) besteht. Ulquiorra, der sein linkes Auge zerdrückt, verwendet die dadurch entstandenen Asche um Aizen und den restlichen Anwesenden zu zeigen was er beobachtet hatte. Grimmjow, der in Begleitung von Shawlong Qufang, und Di Roy Linker ist, fragt Ulquiorra und Yammy schließlich warum sie ihre Gegner nicht einfach getötet haben, jedoch behauptet Ulquiorra, dass Ichigo keine große Bedrohung für Aizen oder den Espada darstellen würde und er es deswegen als unnötig ansah, ihn zu vernichten. Grimmjow und sein Fracción (Shawlong, Edrad, Nakeem, Yylfordt, und Di Roy) fallen später über Karakura Town her, obwohl sie nicht den Befehl dazu bekommen hatten, um Ulquiorras "Fehler" wieder gut zu machen, allerdings wird Kaname Tōsen damit beauftragt ihnen zu folgen und Grimmjow zurückzubringen (seine gesamte Fracción wurde während dieser unerlaubten Mission von den Shinigami getötet) und bestraft Grimmjow anstelle von Aizen dafür, da Aizen das nicht selbst erledigen will. Später, nachdem er auf die Kräfte Orihime Inoues aufmerksam wurde, entscheidet Aizen sich dafür eine erneute Invasion in Karakura Town zu starten um Orihime zu entführen. (Was, wie sich später herausstellte, jedoch wieder nur zu seinem Plan gehörte.) Während Grimmjow, Yammy, Luppi, und Wonderweiss Margera den Auftrag bekommen, über Karakura Town herzufallen um die Shinigami abzulenken, ist Ulquiorra zur gleichen Zeit in der Lage Orihime dazu zu zwingen, sich Aizens Seite anzuschließen, da ansonsten ihre Freunde sterben würden, sollte sie sich dagegen entscheiden und bringt sie nach Las Noches. Aizen befiehlt ihr, ihre Kräfte zu demonstrieren, indem er Grimmjows verlorenen linken Arm wieder herstellen lässt, während er den anwesenden Arrancar erklärt, dass Orihimes Kräfte eine Art Unterwerfung darstellt, was sie dazu in die Lage versetzt, Geschehenes "abzuweisen" und es in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurückzuversetzen. Diese Fähigkeiten identifiziert Aizen als "Negation der Ereignisse" und antizipiert daraus, dass sie ihm zum Erwecken des Hōgyoku von Nutzen sein können. Gleichzeitig ist es eine von Anfang an geplante List von ihm. Orihime stellt auch Grimmjows Espadanummer (nach Grimmjows Forderung hin) wieder her. Daraufhin tötet Grimmjow sofort seinen Espade Ersatz Luppi mit seinem kürzlich wieder gewonnenen Arm, während Aizen teilnahmelos zusieht. 5. Saga: Hueco Mundo 1 und 7. Saga: Hueco Mundo 2 Aizens Plan, der Grund warum er Orihime entführen ließ kommt ans Tageslicht und stellt sich als Falle heraus. Denn indem er sie entführte, brachte er somit Ichigo und seine Freunde dazu, einen Rettungsversuch zu starten um der Soul Society somit einer starken militärischen Kampfkraft zu berauben. Gleichzeitig, da sich vier der Kommandanten bereit erklärt hatten bei Orihimes Rettung zu helfen und die drei Kommandanten miteingenommen, die bereits nicht mehr den Gotei 13 angehören, ist die Soul Socitey somit um die Hälfte ihrer militärischen Kampfkraft beraubt worden. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Ichigo von Angsicht zu Angesicht Ulquiorra gegenüber steht, ist Aizen größtenteils damit beschäftigt, Ichigo und seine Freunde, sowie die Espada nur zu benutzen. Als er sich auf den Weg macht Karakura zu zerstören, versiegelt er alle Tore, die die Eindringlinge als Eingang benutzt hatten und sperrt sie somit solange dort ein, bis er selbst wieder nach Hueco Mundo zurückkehrt. 9. Saga: Fake Karakura Town und 11. Saga: Fake Karakura Town 2 thumb|left|200px|Aizen, Gin und Tōsen tauchen in Karakura auf Obwohl die Shinigami es geschafft haben, Karakura Town nach Soul Society zu verfrachten und eine originalgetreue, aber verlassene Kopie zurückzulassen, denkt sich Aizen nur, dass er nach Soul Society reisen muss um die Stadt zu zerstören, nachdem er und seine Truppen die übrigen Kommandanten besiegt haben und bleibt vollkommen ruhig. Zusammen mit seinen drei stärksten Espada, Coyote Starrk, Barragan Luisenbarn und Tia Harribel startet er einen direkten Angriff auf die Gotei 13. Doch bevor Aizen in Aktion treten kann, wird er von Yamamoto-Genryuusai zusammen mit Gin und Tosen in einem Flammengefängnis seines Shikai eingeschlossen, wobei er allerdings nicht einmal versucht, zu entkommen, sondern sich entschliesst, dem Geschehen zuzusehen, während Barragan die Befehlsübergabe an sich nimmt. Unter anderem beobachtet er etwas erstaunt, wie Hinamori am Kampfplatz auftaucht, bemerkt jedoch, dass dies keinen grossen Unterschied machen wird. Die Gotei 13 haben schweres Spiel gegen die mächtigen Espada und zu allem Überfluss tauchen nun Wonderweiß und Fura auf und die Kreatur bläst die Flammen weg, so dass Aizen wieder frei ist und es scheint, als seinen die Reserven der Soul Society erschöpft und die Schlacht verloren. Doch nun tauchen die Vizards, um ihren persönlichen Feind Aizen zu besiegen. Nachdem Fura vernichtet wurde, stellt sich Hirako Shinji Aizen Angesicht zu Angesicht zu entgegen. Allerdings tritt Kaname Tousen dazwischen und wehrt Shinjis Angriff ab, so dass Aizen weiterhin teilnahmelos zusieht. thumb|Herzloser SchnittAls Barragan Luisenbarn kurz vor seinem Tod steht, wirft er sein Arrogante auf Aizen, in der Hoffnung, sich an ihm für seinen Betrug zu rächen, jedoch löst sich die Waffe schneller auf, als sie Aizen trifft. Aizen selbst scheint dies vollkommen egal zu sein, er sieht einfach weg. Coyote Starrk bemerkt, dass es schrecklich ist, dass sein Anführer nichts zu Barragans Tod zu sagen hat. Genauso geschieht es auch, als Starrk selbst stirbt. Aizen richtet seinen Blick derweil zu Tia Harribel, die es alleine mit einigen Vizards aufgenommen hat und scheinbar in Bedrängnis gerät. Er erscheint mittels Shunpo auf einmal direkt hinter ihr und versetzt ihr gnadenlos, mit emotionslosem Gesichtsausdruck, einen Schwertstrich horizontal über den Torso und begründet es damit, dass die Espada wohl nicht stark genug waren, an seiner Seite zu kämpfen. Sowohl Harribel, als auch die Shinigami, sind geschockt. Aus Wut versetzt die Tres Espada Aizen einen tödlichen Hieb mit ihrer Waffe. Doch dies war, wie erwartet, nur eine Illusion, erschaffen von Kyoka Suigetsus Absoluter Hypnose. ''Der echte Aizen erscheint hinter Harribel und meint, dass es extrem nervig sei, wenn seine eigenen Untergeben ihn behindern. Danach schneidet er Harribel in die Schulter, welche darauf leblos nach unten stürzt. Nachdem Aizen den letzten der Espada (Ausser Yammy Rialgo) eigenhändig getötet hat, wendet er sich an die Shinigami und Vizard, mit der provokanten Bemerkung, sie sollen ihn nun angreifen. Shinji warnt die Vizard, nicht auf seine Provokationen einzugehen, doch als Aizen sagt, sie (die Vizard) hätten nichts zu fürchten, weil sie bereit vor hundert Jahren als Menschen gestorben sind, hält Hiyori es nicht mehr aus und stürmt auf Aizen zu. Noch bevor sie bei ihm ankommt, greift Ichimaru Gin sie aus dem Hinterhalt an und trennt sie entzwei.Durch dies überaus wütend, will Shinji sich nun Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Aizen beschäftigen, während Hachigen sich um Hiyori kümmern soll. Aizen scheint beeindruckt darüber und wendet sich nun mit einer Rede an Shinji, als Kommentar auf sein Vertrauen zu Ichigo Kurosaki: thumb|left|Aizen muss zum ersten Mal einsteckenShinji bleibt unbeeindruckt und befreit das Shikai seines Schwertes, Sakanade, welches seinen eigenen Worten nach die Fähigkeit hat, die gegnerischen fünf Sinne zu kontrollieren, genau, wie Kyoka Suigetsu. Daraufhin heisst Shinji Aizen in seiner verkehrten Welt willkommen. Auf einmal steht die Welt Kopf, worauf Shinji auf Aizen zustürmt. Sosuke findet dank seines gewaltigen Intellekts schnell heraus, was genau die Wirkung von Sakanade ist und kann Shinjis Angriff, wie es scheint, abwehren, da er früh genug bemerkt, dass auch vorne und hinten vertauscht werden. Die Klingen von Aizen und Shinji prallen zusammen. Plötzlich sieht man, dass Aizen, zum ersten mal in der ganzen Handlung, getroffen und am Arm verletzt wurde. Shinji erklärt, dass nicht nur die Himmelsrichtung, sondern auch Aizens Vision, die Stelle, an der er verletzt und die Richtung, in die er sein Schwert schwingt, vertauscht wurden. Er ist sich seines Sieges sicher, da niemand aus Reflex sein Schwert richtig kontern kann. Doch, als Shinji zum nächsten Angriff ansetzt, verfehlt er Aizen und wird stattdessen quer am ganzen Rücken verletzt. Aizen erklärt, dass Shinjis optische Illusionen nichts im Vergleich zu seiner Fähigkeit, alle fünf Sinne zu kontrollieren, ist. Sosuke sieht seelenruhig zu, wie Kaname Tousens Lebenslicht erlischt und Sajin Komamura ihn voller Wut anstarrt, als er plötzlich etwas anderes bemerkt - Ichigo erscheint aus einem Garganta direkt hinter Aizen, bereit, dem Kampf ein Ende zu setzen.thumb|Ichigo greift Aizen an Ichigo greift mit einem ''Getsuga Tensho ''an, um den Kampf mit einem Angriff zu beenden, was jedoch fehlschlägt, da Ichigos Attacke an einer Art magischen Barriere aus dem Reiatsu Aizens abprallt. Aizen heisst Ichigo willkommen und meint, es wäre Zeit vergangen seit ihrem letzten Treffen. Aizen bemerkt auch, dass er vorhergesehen hatte, dass jemand von hinten auf seinen Hals zielen würde, da dies die grösste Sichtschwäche aller Kreaturen ist, wesshalb er keinen Kampf angefangen hätte, ohne diese Schwachstelle zu schützen. Daraufhin setzt Ichigo seine Hollow-Maske auf und feuert ein zweites ''Getsuga Tensho ''auf Aizen, welcher allerdings ausweicht und hinter Ichigo erscheint, welcher daraufhin Distanz zu Aizen behält, was diesen wundert, denn Aizen meint, Distanz wäre etwas, was nur zwischen ebenbürtigen Gegnern wichtig ist. In einem Kampf zwischen Ichigo und ihm wäre Distanz sinnlos. Aizen verstärkt seine Worte, indem er mittels Shunpo so nah an Ichigo herangeht, dass er dessen Herz berühren kann. Nun erscheint Sajin Komamura und ermahnt Ichigo, nicht auf Aizens Provokationen einzugehen, denn Soul Society wird es nicht zulassen, dass Ichigo Aizens Shikai zum Opfer fällt.thumb|left|Alle gegen Aizen Dies beeindruckt Ichigo, da die Gotei 13 und Vizard von vorrigen Kämpfen bereits von Wunden übersät sind. Jedoch willigt er schweren Herzens ein, dass Soul Society zusammen gegen Aizen antreten wird. Toshiro Hitsugaya startet den Angriff auf Aizen, welcher den Schlag abblockt. Daraufhin greift auch Shunsui Kyoraku an, jedoch wird sein Angriff von einer weiteren Reiatsu-Barriere Aizens abgewehrt. Weitere Angriffe Shunsuis und Toshiros scheitern, da sie, wie Aizen bemerkt, nicht mit genug Hass gefüllt sind, um ihm etwas anzuhaben. Daraufhin befreit Toshiro sein Bankai, um Aizen seinen vollen Hass zu zeigen und ihm keine Chance zu lassen, Kyoka Suigetsu einzusetzen. Ichimaru Gin, welcher den Kampf beobachtet, bemerkt, dass Soul Society keine Ahnung von Aizens Kräften hat. Die Angriffe Toshiros kann Aizen abermals blocken, als Love, Rose und Sajin Komamura angreifen. Aizen blockt Komamuras Bankai mit Leichtigkeit durch sagt zu Komamura, er hätte keine Vorstellung des Wortes "Kraft". Als Komamura noch einen Versuch macht, anzugreifen, schneidet Aizen das Bankai und somit auch Komamura selbst durch die Brust. Sogar mit solch schweren Verletzungen kämpft Komamura weiter, wird jedoch spielend von Aizen niedergestochen. thumb|Soifon umzingelt AizenNun greifen Love und Rose von hinten an, jedoch schnappt sich Aizen Rose's Waffe, zieht ihn zu sich und schlitzt auch ihn zu Boden, das gleiche Schicksal erleidet kurz darauf Love, welcher von der Waffe seines Kameraden durch Aizen gefesselt wird. Nun greift auch Lisa an, jedoch wird ihre Waffe inzwei zerteilt und sie selbst mit einem Schwertstrich besiegt. Nun tritt Soifon Aizen gegenüber. Soifon benutzt eine vollkommen neue Technik und erschafft Shunpo-Klone ihrer selbst, welche daraufhin Aizen angreifen. Er will ihren Angriff abwehren, als er von hinten festgefroren wird, was Toshiros Werk war. So kann Soifon sie mit dem Shikai ihres Suzumebachi treffen, jedoch negiert Aizen den Effekt des Angriffes vollkommen mit seinem Reiatsu. Auf einmal wird Aizen von einer schattenartigen Klinge durchbohrt. Es war Shunsui, der seinen Schatten auf das Eis geleitet hat. Aizen macht sich bereit, auch diesen Angriff zu blocken, als er bemerkt, dass es zu spät ist - Shinji hat sein Sakanade aktiviert. Hitsugaya bohrt sein Schwert Aizen in die Brust. Jedoch war alles, was geschehen war, nur eine Illusion, wie Ichigo den Kapitänen geschockt mitteilt. left|thumb|Aizen nach seiner VerwandlungDerjenige, der "Aizen" wirklich war, ist niemand anderes, als Momo Hinamori. Derweil erscheint Aizen hinter Iba und Izuru Kira und besiegt auch diese, während die Kapitäne realisieren, was geschehen war. Shinji ist besonders geschockt, da er meinte, alles wäre mit Sicherheit Realität und Aizen hätte keine Zeit gehabt, Kyoka Suigetsu zu benutzen. Jedoch war dies bereits geschehen - als die Kapitäne Aizen angriffen. Über seine eigene Tat entsetzt, greift Toshiro Aizen rücksichtlos an, während die anderen Kapitäne versuchen, ihn aufzuhalten. Aizen bemerkt, dass alle Kapitäne vollkommen schutzlos sind und besiegt Shinji Hirako, Soifon, Shunsui und Toshiro Hitsugaya mit einem einzigen Angriff. Gleich darauf betritt Yamamoto das Kampffeld, mit bereits aktiviertem Ryujin Jakka. Er zögert nicht dieses einzusetzen, mit der Attacke ''Höllenfeuer, die er bereits vorbereitet hat. Aizen ist aber keinesfalls überrascht das Yamamoto sein Zanpakutou unmittelbar einsetzt, er hatte sogar damit gerechner und er hat auch einige Vorbereitungen getroffen. Margera Wonderweiß' Extinguir ist das Ass was Aizen im Ärmel hatte, die besondere Fähigkeit seiner Ressucrection ist, dass es Ryujin Jakka und seine Flammen versiegelt. Somit ist Ryujin Jakka nichtmehr zu gebrauchen. Man sollte aber nicht vergessen, dass Yamamoto der Generalkommandat ist und unglaubliche Fähigkeiten in Allen Shinigami Kampfkünsten besitzt. Er streckt Wonderweiß kurzerhand mit bloßen Fäußten nieder, was Aizen sehr überrascht. Was sich dann später herrausstellt sind die Flammen in Wonderweiß versiegelt, als Yamamoto ihn entgültig pulverisisert werden die Flammen freigesetzt und Yamamoto die Explosion mit seinem Körper abmildert, weil laut Aizen sonst mehr als nur Karakura Town zu Asche verbrannt werden würde. Yamamoto sieht etwas angeschlagen aus und wird von Aizen für diesen Einsatz bewundert, und kommt auf ihn zu um ihm den Rest zugeben, mir seiner eigenen Klinge. Das betont er und geht siegessicher auf Yamamoto mit gezogenem Schwert. Plötzlich ergreift Yamamoto sein Bein und benutzt den Kido-Spruch #96 Ittou Kasou, welcher eine riesige Feuersäule entstehen lässt. Als Aizen den Flammen entkommt, bemerkt er, dass dies ein Selbstaufopferungs-Spruch war. Er selbst erlitt nur leichte Verletzungen, ist jedoch überrascht, als ein hollowfizierter Ichigo Kurosaki ihn sofort danach angreift. Während des Kampfes offenbart Aizen, dass das Hogyoku in seinem Körper implantiert wurde und sagt, dass alle von Ichigos Kämpfen bis jetzt in seiner Hand lagen. Als er dabei ist, mehr über seine Pläne zu offenbaren, wird er von Isshin Kurosaki unterbrochen, welcher einen Kampf mit ihm aufnimmt. thumb|Aizen nach seiner Verwandlung, ohne MaskeNach einem für Aizen erschöpfenden Kampf mit Isshin, kommt plötzlich Kisuke und unterbricht den Kampf. Daraufhin unterhalten sich Aizen und Kisuke über das Hogyoku und nach einigem hin und her und nachdem Kisuke versucht hat Aizen mit diversten Kidospüchen zu besiegen, bzw seine Kräfte und sein Reiatsu zu versiegeln, setzt Aizen die wahren Kräfte frei die er durch die Verschmelzung mit dem Hogyoku bekommen hat. Sein Aussehen ändert sich komplett, nichts erinnert mehr an Aizen. Nur seine kalte und arrogante Art, diese Verwandlung gibt ihm neue Kraft und er nimmt den Kampf mit den zweien wieder auf. Später taucht dann überraschend Yoruichi auf und greift Aizen von oben an, der grade von Kisuke und Isshin in Position gehalten wird durch 2 Ketten die an einem Arm und an einem Fuß sitzen. Yoruichi löst durch ihr Shunko eine gewaltige Explosion aus. Sofort ruft Kisuke Yoruichi zurück weil er schon mit einem Konter Aizens rechnet der auch in diesem Augenblick folgt und Yoruichis Rüstung stark beschädigt obwohl sie nur leicht getroffen wurde. Doch selbst Isshins Getsuga Tenshō konnte Aizen fast ohne einen Kratzer überstehen und besiegt daraufhin schnell diesen, Kisuke und Yoruichi. Anschließend bittet er Gin ein Senkaimon zu öffnen während seine Körperhülle beginnt zu zerbröckeln und die Vereinigung mit dem Hogyoku abgeschlossen ist. Zusammen mit Gin betritt er dann das Dangai, die Zwischenwelt zwischen der Soul Society und der Menschenwelt. Dort zerstört er mit Leichtigkeit den Kōtotsu. In der Soul Society trifft Aizen wenig später auf Tatsuki Arisawa und Keigo Asano, die er beide als Freunde Ichigo Kurosakis identifiziert. Um Ichigos Kraft noch zu vergrößern will Aizen nun dessen Freunde töten. Keigo kann fliehen jedoch ist Tatsuki Aizen hilflos ausgeliefert. Kurz darauf taucht Don Kanonji auf und schießt Aizen einer seiner "golden cannon balls" ins Gesicht. Die Wirkung Don Kanonjis Attacke geht aber gegen null, sodass dieser Aizen mit seinem Stab angreift. Obwohl ein Mensch allein schon durch die Nähe von Aizens Reiatsu stirbt, versucht Don Kanonji dies trotzdem, wird im letzten Moment aber von Rangiku Matsumoto aufgehalten. Fähigkeiten Aizen besitzt, als Hauptantagonist der Serie, ungeheure kämpferische Fähigkeiten, die den Fähigkeiten eines normalen Soul Society-Kommandanten hoch überlegen sind. Er selbst behauptet, Perfektion in allen Arten des Shinigami-Kampfes Perfektion erreicht zu haben, wobei noch niemand das Gegenteil bestätigen konnte. *'Gewaltiger Intellekt: '''Seine Fähigkeiten, Menschen zu manipulieren, sind sehr gross, da seine wahren Pläne etwa hundert Jahre von niemandem, ausser Shinji Hirako, in der Soul Society aufgedeckt werden konnten. Auch nach dem Betrug an Soul Society handelt er streng nach Plan, so benutzte er Orihime Inoue als Köder, um Ichigo und seine Kameraden in Hueco Mundo einzusperren, damit er Karakura Town zerstören konnte. Weiterhin ist er ein ausgezeichneter Taktiker im Zweikampf, denn er erkennt die Fähigkeiten eines Shinigami sehr schnell und findet genauso schnell Wege, sie zu kontern. Sein Intellekt ist die vorstechendeste Seite seiner Fähigkeiten, auch wenn er viele andere besitzt. *'Kido-Meister: Auch in der Shinigami-Zauberkunst ist Aizen hochbegabt. Er setzte in einem kurzen Kampf mit Sajin Komamura '''Nummer 90, Schwarzes Grab frei, dies ohne Beschwörungsformel. Aizen selbst meinte, er hätte den Spruch nicht einmal mit voller Stärke benutzt, wesshalb er nur ein Drittel seiner Stärke hätte. Trotz dessen erlitt Komamura schwere Verletzungen. Im Kampf von Karakura benutzt er oftmals Kido-artige Barrieren aus spiritueller Energie, wie sogar Ichigos Getsuga Tenshou abwehren können. *'Immense physische Stärke: '''Aizen hat auch rein körperlich grosse Kraft vorgewiesen, so blockte er viele Attacken, darunter auch eine von Ichigos Bankai mit einem einzigen Finger oder auch Komamuras riesiges Tenken mit einer Hand. Seine Schwertangriffe sind stark genug, um durch die Bankai vieler Kämpfer zu schneiden, Körperteile abzutrennen oder Gegner beinahe entzweizutrennen. *'Riesiges Reiatsu: In der Serie ist klar geworden, dass die spirituelle Energie Aizens um einiges stärker ist, als die eines normalen Kapitäns. Wie er selbst sagte, braucht man mehr als das doppelte an Reiatsu eines Kapitäns, um das Hogyoku auch nur für kurze Zeit zu aktivieren. Seine Fähigkeit, Armeen aus Arrancar zu erzeugen, zeugt davon, dass er jenes besitzt. Weiterhin konnte er Angriffe und Effekte, wie die von Soifons Suzumebachi vollständig negieren und Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez sofort in die Knie zwingen. Viele Charaktere machen auch Kommentare darüber, wie enorm sich Aizens spirituelle Energie anfühlt. Nach seiner Transformation durch das Hogyouku war sein Reiatsu so gewaltig, das sie sogar Ichigo Kurosaki daran zweifeln ließen, dass es noch eine Chance gegen ihn gab. Selbst Ulqiorra Schiffer schaffte es nach dem er Ichigo zusammengeschlagen und sich schließlich sogar auf die zweite Stufe seiner Ressureccion begeben hatte es nicht geschafft Ichigo durch seine passiv abgegebene Energie zu verängstigen. *Zudem sagte er zu Don Kanonji, dass dieser sterben würde, würde er ihn berühren, beglückwünscht ihn sogar "solange" sein Reiatsu ausgehalten zu haben, was aber bei den paar Sätzen kaum mehr als 2 Minuten gewesen sein dürften. Wenig vorher starb ein Mann nur durch ein Vorbeigehen an Aizen ohne direkten Kontakt. Sein Reiatsu ist vermutlich inzwischen wesentlich höher als das des Generalkommandanten. *'Schwertkampf-Experte: '''Die Angriffe von Aizens Schwert haben enorme Kraft, auch wenn es meistens normale Schwertstriche sind, so blockt er Angriffe aus allen Richtungen mit Leichtigkeit und besiegt Gegner mit einfachen Manövern. *'Blitzschritt-Experte: 'Aizen muss auch unglaublich bewandert im Blitzschritt, er weicht den meisten Angriffen mit Leichtigkeit aus, auch wenn sie aus einem blinden Winkel kommen. Es ist aber fragenswert, ob er so schnell wie Soifon oder Yoruichi ist, denn diese konnten ihn, bevor er aus Soul Society floh, einfangen und bedrängen, bevor dieser reagieren konnte. *'Absolute Hypnose: ''Siehe Hauptartikel: Kyoka Suigetsu.'' Trivia *Die Blume seiner ehemaligen Kompanie ist das Maiglöckchen und steht für "Verlust - Gefahr - und reine Liebe". *Aizen schien zu seiner Kommandantenzeit Wert darauf zu legen, dass alle Mitglieder seiner Kompanie überdurchschnittlich begabt waren. *Er weiß, wie man in Hueco Mundo Tee macht, obwohl es dort kein Wasser gibt. *Aizen hat, genau wie Ichimaru Gin, viele weibliche Fans. *Aizen "spielt" gern, sowohl mit Untergebenen, als auch mit Gegnern. border|right|180px *Im offiziellen Bleach-Bootleg Colourful Bleach gab es zu jedem Charakter, der zur Zeit der Soul Society Saga den Rang eines Kommandanten innehatte, ein Diagramm mit sechs verschiedenen Fähigkeitssträngen. Das von Sōsuke Aizen sieht wie folgt aus: :Offensivkraft:100 :Defensivkraft:90 :Geschwindigkeit:90 :Kidō:100 :Intelligenz:100 :Körperkraft:80 :Insgesamt: 560 Damit ist Aizen, zusammen mit Hauptkommandant Yamamoto, der Stärkste aller Kommandanten. Wie er im Kampf von Fake Karakura Town gezeigt hat, ist er üblichen Kommandanten sogar weit vorraus. Nach seiner Vereinigung mit dem Hogyoku ist seine Kraft(allem oben aufgeführtem außer der Intelligenz)vermutlich noch einmal angestiegen, denn selbst, als er von Isshin Kurosaki, Yoruichi Shihoin und Kisuke Urahara zusammen angegriffen wurde, besiegte er diese mühelos Navigation en:Sōsuke Aizen es:Sōsuke Aizen Kategorie:Shinigami Kategorie:Kommandanten Kategorie:Gotei 13 Kategorie:Charaktere Kompanie